mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rich Franklin vs. Dan Henderson
The fight was to decide the American coach for the ninth season of The Ultimate Fighter reality show. The fight-ending decision was a controversial one. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Henderson landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five. Henderson landed another leg kick. Franklin landed a body kick. Henderson landed a leg kick. Henderson landed a right and a blocked high kick but slipped. Four fifteen as he managed to get a single off it. Four minutes left. It skipped forward to three ten. Henderson's landing big shots in under. Three minutes. Henderson kneed the body. Henderson kneed the hip. Franklin stood to the standing back and broke. Two thirty remaining. Two fifteen as Henderson blocked the body kick. Henderson landed an inside kick and a right hand. Henderson ate a body kick. Two minutes. Franklin landed a partially blocked body kick. Henderson landed an uppercut. Henderson blocked another. Franklin landed a leg kick. One thirty-five. Franklin landed a body kick. One fifteen. Franklin landed a leg kick. One minute. Franklin landed a body kick and a straight left. Henderson landed a big right hand. They touched gloves after a groin kick in that exchange there. Thirty-five. Henderson missed a leg kick and blocked a high kick. Oh accidental headbutt it was, both were bleeding. Henderson landed a leg kick, stuffed a single and broke. Henderson blocked a high kick. Ten. Henderson missed a high kick. Henderson landed a right hand. The first round ended. Henderson was breathing heavily. There were two big cuts over the right eye of Franklin from that headbutt. Nasty ones, both of 'em. 'The only time he's doing any damage is when you're standing still in front of him,' Kristoff told Dan. 'It's the headbutt that got me,' Franklin said. 'That's a bad one,' Franklin said with a laugh and a grin looking up at the screen. The second round began and they touched gloves. Henderson landed an inside kick with four thirty-five. Henderson landed a body kick and a leg kick, eating a right hook. Four fifteen. Henderson blocked a body kick. Four minutes. Franklin kneed the body and a straight left as they clinched. Three thirty-five as he landed another breaking. Henderson landed a leg kick. Franklin landed a body kick. Three fifteen. Franklin landed a jab. Three minutes. Henderson landed a leg kick. Franklin landed a straight left and a body kick. A nice jab landed. They clinched with two thirty-five. Franklin kneed the body. Henderson got a single to guard. Two fifteen. Two minutes. One thirty-five. Need a standup. Henderson landed a right elbow. One fifteen. Henderson landed a left passing to half-guard. One minute. Henderson landed a right elbow. Another. Franklin regained guard. Thirty-five. A big left elbow. Fifteen. A big right elbow. Right hammerfist. The second round ended. The ref told them both good job. The two guys high-fived. 'Bust him up and knock him out this round,' Franklin's corner told him. 'Take him down and beat the shit out of him. He's tired,' Kristoff told Dan. The third round began and they touched gloves. Franklin checked an inside kick. Franklin landed a right hook and a body kick. Four thirty-five. Franklin landed a straight left. He landed a body kick. Franklin landed a jab, stuffed a trip, good leg kick. They clinched. Henderson got a single barely to guard. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Three thirty-five. Henderson landed a right elbow. Franklin stood. He had the back basically. Three fifteen. Franklin landed big shots. Henderson stood to the clinch. Franklin kneed to the body. Henderson was gassed. Four minutes as Franklin kneed the body and again. Another knee. He kneed the leg. Two thirty-five. They broke. Henderson landed a leg kick. Two fifteen. Franklin landed a body kick. Two minutes. Franklin landed a straight left. Henderson landed an inside kick. Franklin landed a body kick to the clinch. One thirty-five. Franklin kneed the body. One fifteen. Franklin landed a foot stomp. He broke. Henderson landed a leg kick. One minute. Franklin landed a pair of straight lefts. Henderson landed a blocked high kick and slipped. He stood and smiled sheepishly. Franklin missed a straight left and ate a bad eyepoke. That was a bad one. Ooooh god, the finger slides right in there from Henderson's left hand. He was looking to parry the jab as Franklin came in looking for a straight left there... The ref said Franklin didn't get five, only for a groin strike. He gets two minutes. Franklin was ready. They hugged and continued. Thirty-five. Henderson landed an inside kick. Franklin landed an inside kick. Fifteen. Franklin landed a straight left. The third round ended. They hugged. 29-28 Henderson, 30-27 Franklin and 29-28 Henderson for the split decision. Franklin walked away with his head down as the crowd booed. They hugged.